Glenn (Comic Series)
Glenn is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a member of the original Atlanta survivor group, and a skilled supply runner. After leaving Atlanta, he met Maggie Greene and eventually married her, and later had a son named Hershel. The couple also adopted Sophia after her mother's death. Glenn is the primary supply runner for the group for the time he is with them, from Atlanta up to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Personality and Role Glenn is described as clever, optimistic and resourceful. From his introduction, Glenn had proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural positive, humorous attitude frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to Rick Grimes and the group made him one of Rick's closest and dependable allies. He was shown always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together; even if it put himself in danger. Glenn had more obvious weaknesses despite his strengths. He often displayed a tendency to act before thinking, such as when he risked his life carelessly to confront the obviously hostile Bruce who knew who he was, and when he crashed the car into the prison in panic, endangering himself and everyone to save Maggie Greene. His tendency to panic was also highlighted when under extreme pressure, such as when the Governor captured the trio and beat him down without any resistance. He was disabled by pure shock and fear, and only snapped out of it once Caesar Martinez saved him. Glenn was also not as physically able or as emotionally hardened as other members of his group, and often left the situations which needed violence, such as killing off the Hunters and Scavengers, to other members of the group. He notably never killed another living human in the series. His athleticism and agility was utilized throughout the series, and when the group began living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Glenn became an ideal and effective supply runner because of these traits. Overall, Glenn's knowledge in wiring vehicles, his speed and general usefulness enabled him to survive the countless dangers of the undead, the Woodbury psychopaths and the almost lethal gunshot wounds from both Bruce and The Hunters, but, his eventual fate was ultimately out of his hands. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the outbreak, Glenn was born and raised in Macon, Georgia. Glenn was a pizza delivery boy in massive debt. He had several payments for his car and his apartment burdening him, as well as a severed relationship with his parents. Several questionable skills such as being able to hot-wire a car were acquired in his college years. He was forced to steal cars with friends to make a living, although he also admits he enjoyed the experience. Glenn revealed his financial trouble eventually became so extreme, he almost lost everything. He begrudgingly told his fellow survivors that this problem would have forced him to crawl back to his estranged parents for help. His hopes for anything to get him out of it came true, in a way, when the dead began to rise. Post-Apocalypse A New Day Before the events occurred in comic series, Glenn's story begins in Macon where he encounters Lee Everett and his group. For further details see: Days Gone Bye Glenn made it to Atlanta and joined the survivor group living on the outer limits of the city. He was the fourth survivor present to establish the camp. His importance to the group arose when he willingly served as their primary supply source by frequently venturing into the city. He scavenged essential supplies despite the extreme danger to him. He displayed a vital skill in his quick adaptation of evading and fighting off zombies while finding the needed items. On one of his outings, he managed to rescue and befriend an overwhelmed and alone Rick Grimes. Glenn informed Rick of the latest details concerning the United States government's collapse, before escorting him back to the camp. Glenn's selfless risks to obtain supplies and his rescue of Rick gained the latter's respect and admiration. This eventually culminated in Rick requesting Glenn's assistance to venture deeper into Atlanta to recover much needed weapon supplies for the group. He expressed concern once Jim told him the location of the gun store, but, he, along with Rick, covered themselves in zombie gore to avoid being detected and eaten by the masses. The pair successfully made it out of the city with the firearms. Miles Behind Us Glenn was frequently side-lined, due to everyone else pairing up and displayed regret at not confiding in Carol earlier. When the survivors later join up at the Greene family farm, Glenn sparked interest in Hershel Greene's daughter Maggie, a romantic attraction much closer to his age. The pair had shaky experiences in between the deaths of Maggie's younger and older siblings and Glenn's frequent near death experiences while helping clearing the zombies, but, have remained together as the longest survivor couple of the series. After being caught in bed with Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel have a brief argument. Despite the rocky start, Hershel understood he could not stop his daughter from wanting to be with Glenn, and while the majority of the survivors were kicked out by him, Hershel accepted Glenn's decision to stay with Maggie. Safety Behind Bars Glenn was not present with the group at their initial arrival at the prison, and Andrea expressed longing to have him back again. When it was clear to the group the penitentiary would make for the safest shelter possible, Rick decided to travel back to Hershel's Farm to offer the remaining survivors a spot with them there. Glenn was shown helping the men burn the attacking zombies, and was clearly glad to see Rick and seemed supportive upon hearing his proposition. Once settling down with Maggie at the prison, his important role within the group shifted from gathering supplies to siphoning petrol. He regularly went outside the penitentiary walls for fuel in the parked vehicles. He was also responsible for finding the Atlanta prison's riot gear and weapons, helping the previously ill-equipped survivors greatly with his discovery. The Heart's Desire Glenn tests a new idea of how to clear roamers on the fence, by attaching knifes to plywood so its easier to retrieve them after stabbing a roamer. Glenn moves into the same cell as Maggie. Later on, Hershel gives Maggie permission to be in a relationship with Glenn. Glenn and Maggie try to stop Tyreese and Rick from fighting, to no avail. The Best Defense Glenn's importance resurfaced when he, along with Michonne and Rick, became part of the initial scouting group to find survivors of a crashed helicopter, and subsequently Woodbury. Jacking one of the parked cars, he drove the pair to the forest of the crash. When the trio arrived in Woodbury, Glenn was clearly uncomfortable. When the confrontation with the Governor began, Glenn was frozen. Even though he was well protected by the riot-gear, he did not fight back in evident fear. He was perceived as the lowest risk of the trio by The Governor; this resulted in Glenn being imprisoned within their walls to be later coerced for information. He suffered significant psychological trauma after witnessing The Governor cut off Rick's hand and being forced to listen to The Governor rape Michonne. This Sorrowful Life Glenn was freed from captivity freed by a seemingly defecting Caesar Martinez and escaped with him, Rick, Michonne, and Alice Warren. He participated in the retaking of The Prison from the invasion of undead when they arrived back. However, Glenn's usual logical and cool attitude was momentarily broken when he first witnessed The Prison overrun again. In a fit of panic for Maggie's safety, he drove through the zombies to try and get through, but, ended up crashing the sedan into the wall of the penitentiary, bruising a few ribs. He was ultimately saved by his fellow survivors. After his near death experience at both Woodbury and in the re-taking of The Prison, Glenn realized just how much he loved Maggie and how much he wanted to survive for her. He decided he wanted to truly establish the seriousness of their relationship to the fullest. After searching the zombie corpses and discovering an appropriate ring, he later asked Hershel for his daughter's hand. The Calm Before Glenn and Maggie are married by Hershel in the Prison cafeteria. Soon after their marriage, Glenn and Maggie volunteered to be part of the group who traveled to the Army Center to stop the Woodbury enemies from using its fuel for their vehicles and upkeep for their ammo. When the group was confronted by the armed Bruce Cooper and three men, Glenn distracted them long enough for Andrea to snipe Bruce and Michonne to kill the other two. However, he was still shot point blank in the ribs by Bruce. He survived only because he chose to wear the bullet-resistant prison riot gear once more. Made To Suffer His participation in the later conflict against the Woodbury army was limited, due to his commitment into not putting himself in danger for Maggie's sake. This commitment was nearly broken, after he narrowly avoided a barrage of gunfire while he defended The Prison atop one of the front gate sniper towers. When the group divided on the next course of action, Glenn, at the last minute, decided to leave with Dale and Andrea in the RV. This important decision subsequently saved his, Sophia's (who was now under their care), and Maggie's life. Here We Remain After the loss of The Prison and the majority of the survivors, the trio stayed at Hershel's Farm with Dale, Andrea, and the twins. Glenn and Maggie eventually scouted the road on a few horses and discovered the remaining survivors. Like most of the group, Glenn expressed clear distrust when Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter encountered the survivors at Hershel's Farm. However, he alongside the majority agreed to travel with them to Washington for Eugene's mission rather than stay at the farm any longer. What We Become On the road, Maggie's attempted suicide served to severely test his emotional well-being. Glenn clashed with Abraham when discovering her hanged up, and refused to let Abraham kill her until they knew she was dead. Glenn broke down in tears, and subsequently into anger at Abraham when the group realized she was still alive. Despite the awkward aftermath, the pair came to a mutual understanding, and made a conscious effort to remain out of danger. It was clear Glenn's focus was no longer siphoning petrol or gathering supplies solo, but, for caring for Sophia and supporting Maggie in the deaths of her entire family as his most important responsibility. Fear The Hunters While the survivors stayed in Father Gabriel Stokes's church, Glenn was unfortunately found at the center of conflict again when one of the Hunters, Albert sniped him in the leg while he carried a mutilated Dale to safety. His leg was fortunately patched up by Eugene and Gabriel using a few tea-leaves and hot candle wax. Like the rest of the group, Glenn was pinned down in the church and remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. He was unharmed during and in the aftermath, and his leg wound has recovered a few days afterwards. Life Among Them As with the rest of survivors, Glenn successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Glenn was understandably suspicious of the Safe-Zone's community, but, adapted to its customs faster than Rick. Glenn's useful skills and agility made him a suitable candidate for a supply runner, and this was recognized by Douglas Monroe, the leader of the Safe-Zone who appointed him as a replacement for the wounded Scott. While Glenn accepted the role he was given, Maggie was unhappy of the renewed danger and an argument ensued which resulted in Glenn leaving the house for a while. Too Far Gone Glenn's loyalty to Rick became apparent again when the latter requested him for assistance to covertly steal back their weapons, which Douglas took when they entered the community. Glenn made a bit of a drunken scene at the welcoming party to distract the Community's survivors while he scoped the location of the weapons for Rick. Eventually the pair successfully find the armory, and Glenn sneaks in while the construction crews gather weapons and unlocks a window to gain access later. He successfully obtains the weapons and gives them to Rick to distribute amongst the loyal members of their group. Glenn eventually undergoes his first trip into Washington as a runner alongside Heath. Medical supplies were needed for Scott and the pair headed out to a pharmacy to gather them. The pair ride motorcycles down the abandoned freeway and jump across rooftops to avoid the street-side roamers and undead inhabitants of the buildings. Their progress was hindered for a time when Heath discovered an alleyway he frequently traveled through was full of zombies. The pair eventually realize the source of the crowds; an unknown survivor group had taken refuge in a nearby building. After warning Heath to not make contact due to his previous experiences with psychopathic survivors, the pair witness the mysterious group sacrifice one of their own to escape. They use this distraction to quickly get into the pharmacy and drive out of the city with the supplies. No Way Out Glenn, Abraham, and other survivors are seen clearing out walkers outside the walls of Alexandria. After clearing them a large herd starts to come there way. Glenn then has a hard time thinking of Andrea inside the guard tower as everybody is safe inside the walls. He then decides to get a group together and help her. Glenn, Heath, and Douglas's son Spencer go on a mission to bring Andrea supplies in her tower. On the journey, Glenn suggests that they should lure some of the zombies away from the fences. Glenn's group make it to Andrea, but, the fence gives in, and roamers invade the safe zone. Glenn, Andrea, Heath, and Spencer notice the zombies pouring into the town, and Glenn comes to the realization out loud that they are doomed. The town manage to successfully defend themselves and allow Glenn and Andrea to make a safe return. We Find Ourselves The zombie invasion in Alexandria Safe-Zone has ended. Abraham, Glenn, Spencer Monroe, Aaron and the rest of the residents are cleaning the yard. Abraham states that the process will take forever. Glenn says they have to pile a new fire on. Abraham agrees and tells him to keep it away from the yards. Suddenly, Glenn notices zombified Jessie Anderson. Undead Jessie stands up, and tries to reach Glenn with her hacked arm. Abraham tells Glenn to kill her before Rick sees her. Glenn isn't sure, and Abraham takes out his gun and shoots her. Glenn and Maggie are finally reunited after Glenn was separated from the town when roamers invaded.. Glenn apologizes for leaving her, but, Maggie understands. She feels bad for anyone they lost, and Glenn says it's survivor's guilt. They hug and Glenn says he loves Maggie. Glenn and others are taking out a zombie horde. After, Rick tells Glenn to keep an eye on the things, they can get dangerous very fast. Glenn says he's on it. Maggie asks of Rick to not send Glenn out for a supply run, as she has only just been reunited with him and he needs a rest. Glenn asks Rick why he said to Abraham he can't go with. Rick tells him it's Maggie and she wants him to sit this one out. Glenn understands. Rick explains what they're doing, and would feel better if he'd sit this one out. Glenn says he'll 'do a patrol or something'. Rick thanks Glenn. Nicholas, Olivia, and Spencer (mainly Nicholas) conspire to kill Rick. Glenn hears everything, and Nicholas notes "this shouldn't go down this way". Glenn tries to protect himself from Nicholas with a gun (Glenn had no intention to fire the weapon). Nicholas grabs his weapon and starts to hit him. Olivia tries to stop him, but, Nicholas keeps hitting Glenn. Lastly, he pulls Glenn's gun to his head. Glenn kicks Nicholas in the stomach and is able to escape. He runs to his house and tells Maggie and Sophia to lock themselves into the bathroom. Later, when Nicholas is arguing with Heath, Glenn tells Nicholas not to threaten his family and pulls Maggie's gun to his head, followed by Rick doing the same thing. A Larger World Glenn, along with Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Andrea, are brought to the Hilltop Colony by Paul Monroe. There, they are shown around and introduced to Gregory, the leader of the community. Another resident of the colony, Ethan, returns from a failed mission where all of his companions were killed except for himself and a woman named Crystal. Ethan then tells Gregory he has a message for him and stabs him. Rick then tackles Ethan to the ground and in the struggle cuts his throat, while the rest of the residents stare at him, shocked. The next day, Glenn tells Rick that the Hilltop is nice, even admitting that he prefers the Hilltop rather than the Alexandria community. Something To Fear After surviving a brief encounter with some members of the Saviors and returning to the community, he is told by Maggie that she is pregnant, which he is over-joyed to hear. Later Abraham is murdered by Dwight which saddens Glenn. Glenn then helps Eugene through the gates as he escapes from the Saviors. Glenn and others go out and take on walkers coming towards the Alexandria gates. Saddened by Abraham's death, He then tries to convince Maggie that they should move to the Hilltop, saying that it is safer there. After some arguing, Maggie tells Glenn that she'd go wherever he would. Glenn then reveals to the group he decides its best for him, Maggie, and Sophia to move to the hilltop where it's safer to have their baby and start a new life. As Rick's group heads off towards Hilltop to gather Paul and some of the others, Glenn tells Maggie that they'd go and instead of leaving back to Alexandria to fight the Saviors, they would simply stay. While resting for the night, the group is ambushed and captured by The Saviors. Their leader, Negan, lines up the survivors, taunts them and informs them of the 'new world order.' He tells them he will choose one member of the group to kill in retribution for the Saviors that the group had killed. He initially dismisses Glenn, on his insane reasoning of not wanting to be considered racist in his selection of a victim. However, Negan cruelly chooses him after a final random selection. He ignores pleas from Glenn and the others and brutally bludgeons him in front of the survivors with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he nicknames "Lucille". Glenn manages to survive the first of Negan's blows. But, it did horrific damage, crushing his skull which caused one of his eyes to pop out. He tries to cry out Maggie's name before he eventually succumbs to another violent strike on the face breaking his jaw and teeth. Glenn dies tragically from severe trauma to the head. Once dead, Negan keeps beating the corpse until there is nothing recognizable left of Glenn. Negan departs with a final warning, leaving the survivors to their grief. After a short scuffle between Rick and Maggie, the group decide to gather up Glenn's remains and continue to the Hilltop to bury him. Maggie decides she will remain at the Hilltop with Sophia and raise her new baby there, as it was Glenn's final wish. Rick makes a promise to Maggie that he will get revenge for Glenn's murder before departing back to Alexandria. Death Killed By *Negan *Rick Grimes (Indirectly Caused) While resting for the night, the group is ambushed and captured by The Saviors. Their leader, Negan, lines up the survivors, taunts them and informs them of the 'new world order.' He tells them he will choose one member of the group to kill in retribution for the Saviors that the group had killed. He initially dismisses Glenn, on his insane reasoning of not wanting to be considered racist in his selection of a victim. However, Negan cruelly chooses him after a final random selection. He ignores pleas from Glenn and the others and brutally bludgeons him in front of the survivors with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, which he nicknames "Lucille". Glenn manages to survive the first of Negan's blows. But, it did horrific damage, crushing his skull which caused one of his eyes to pop out. He tries to cry out Maggie's name before he eventually succumbs to another violent strike on the face breaking his jaw and teeth. Glenn dies tragically from severe trauma to the head. Once dead, Negan keeps beating the corpse until there is nothing recognizable left of Glenn. Negan departs with a final warning, leaving the survivors to their grief. After a short scuffle between Rick and Maggie, the group decide to gather up Glenn's remains and continue to the Hilltop to bury him. Maggie decides she will remain at the Hilltop with Sophia and raise her new baby there, as it was Glenn's final wish. Rick makes a promise to Maggie that he will get revenge for Glenn's murder before departing back to Alexandria. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Glenn has killed: *Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Initially forming a purely sexual relationship, Glenn's love and care for Maggie has been tested, but, ultimately unbroken by the numerous ordeals they have faced. They have been one of the longest lasting couples and the first to marry, showing their commitment and devotion to one another. They also decide to start a family of their own and after several months of trying Maggie discovers, to their delight that she is pregnant. Glenn is her rock when she feels tremendous heartache and pain. As such Maggie is Glenn's only true light and does all he can to love and care for her. This is seen in full effect when he cries her name as he is being beaten to death. Sophia Shortly after Carol's death, Sophia repressed all her memories of her mother and instantly went to Maggie as her new mother. While not much interaction can be shown with her and Glenn, he does show a great paternal sense towards her. An example could be after Maggie attempted suicide, Sophia asked her not to leave her, after which Maggie began to cry (upon hearing Sophia call her Mommy) and went to Glenn. When confused by this, Glenn calmly told her she was fine and promised Sophia that neither of them were leaving her. He has since then become somewhat of her surrogate father, taking care of her and loving her like one. It is shown in Issue 72, Sophia is referring to Glenn as her father, though later on she acknowledges the fact that Glenn and Maggie are in fact her adoptive parents. Sophia was traumatized and crying in Maggie's arms during his beating and death. Rick Grimes Glenn formed a friendship with Rick very early on. This was perhaps due to Glenn's social nature, and being one of the two men of the group who frequently were responsible for the organization of supplies and safety. Glenn was responsible for saving Rick in Atlanta, and later teaming up with him in various other situations for the good of the group; their close working-relationship turned into a strong bond, especially after he, Rick and Michonne made it out of Woodbury. The two evidently show concern for the others well-being, and Rick has discussed his fondness of Glenn's risky endeavors to other survivors. Unlike most of the other group members, Glenn has shown no doubts of Rick, displaying his total support and confidence in him as their leader. Although he never told Glenn this, Rick often viewed Glenn and Maggie as a symbol of hope, of good things yet to come, which made his death that much more painful for Rick to watch. Overall, Rick admired Glenn for his optimism, remembering how he was the only one who saw something beautiful in the Hilltop Colony, and for his goodness at heart. His importance to Rick is most visible when Rick witnessed his death, which broke him down to tears and eventual rage at Glenn's killer, Negan. Rick then swears he will avenge Glenn by killing him. Hershel Greene Understandingly wary of Maggie's father, Glenn and Hershel initially started off rocky, due to Glenn's sexual relationship with his daughter. After Glenn became more serious and actively displayed this, Hershel showed more trust and fondness for Glenn's care of his daughter. This evolved into a fondness and respect for each other, which ultimately cultivated in Glenn's request for Hershel to grant him permission to wed, and subsequently personally marry him and Maggie. Andrea Although the two aren't shown interacting as much as with other people, Glenn and Andrea have formed a mostly off-panel close relationship. This is displayed several times throughout the series, such as Andrea wishing to have Glenn back when he temporarily left the group to stay with Maggie at Hershel's Farm, and when Glenn jokes around with her in between their worst times. He was shown to be troubled about leaving her alone in the bell tower during the herd attack on Alexandria, and risked his life to get her supplies. Their relationship, although not as explored recently, has been strengthened by the group's dwindling numbers, and the length of knowing each other; this is perhaps attributable to being the only two adult survivors (other than Rick) of the original group in Atlanta. Dale Though the two had little on-panel interaction, they evidently cared for each other. Working together since the very beginning at Atlanta, Dale and Glenn refer to each other fondly in passing with other characters. Examples showing the degree of care Glenn had for Dale include Glenn being responsible for finding Dale's hat back in the car-park at The Prison, as well as Glenn's lack of hesitation to put himself in danger to shelter a mutilated Dale back inside the church, getting shot in the process. Though a conversation between the two before Dale's inevitable passing was not shown, Glenn was just as evidently upset at Dale's burial as the rest of the group. Rachel and Susie Greene Although Glenn, Rachel, and Susie were never seen interacting. Glenn was devastated when he found Rachel's body with the head cut off. He shot her as a zombie to put her out of her misery which shows he cared about her. Also, although you never see them interacting at the prison they may have become closer while Glenn stayed at the farm. Carl Grimes Carl and Glenn did not have much interaction, but, Carl was angered by Glenn's murder. During a conversation with his father, Carl asked Rick to kill Negan, because he was "pissed off about Glenn". When Carl snuck into Negan's base to try to kill him, he referred to Glenn as his "friend". Carol Carol and Glenn had a good friendship, Glenn had a romantic interest for Carol which he never had chance to pursue since Carol and Tyreese began dating. At the Atlanta camp, Glenn saved Carol and Sophia's life by killing a zombie, which was about to attack them, later on the road Carol praised Glenn for his contributions to the group. Glenn seemed saddened by Carol's death and was shocked when he found out her and Billy had had sex. However, Glenn seemed to entirely quit his romantic feelings for Carol after his relationship with Maggie became genuine. Heath Glenn replaced Scott as a supply runner, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life once on a supply run when a zombie snuck up on Glenn. When Negan killed Glenn, Heath was seen crying. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Abraham Ford To Be Added Nicholas To Be Added Negan The two knew nothing about each other, but that did not stop Negan from choosing Glenn at random and beating his skull in in a very gruesome manner in retaliation for the death of many Saviors at the hands of Rick's group.}} Appearances Trivia *It is mentioned in the script book that Glenn is 22 years old. *Glenn was originally planned to die in Issue 75, but his death was postponed to Issue 100. **Despite this change, Glenn was still killed in the non-canon ending of Issue 75. **Glenn is the first character to die in a three digit issue of The Walking Dead. **Up until his death in Issue 100, Glenn had more appearances in the series than every character aside from Rick. *Glenn is one of the characters that never killed a living human in the comics. *Glenn is one of the few characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the comic series, TV series, video game, Assault Game, Social Game, and the novels. **Glenn is one of the five characters from either the comics and/or TV series who made an appearance in the video game. **In a promotional image for the game The Walking Dead: Road to Survival he was referred as "Glenn Rhee", his full name in the TV series, but in the comic series his last name was never revealed. *Glenn and Maggie's relationship was the longest lasting relationship in the series thus far, and also the first known official marriage to take place after the apocalypse. *Glenn used to steal cars during his college years. *Glenn was the first person to be buried in the Hilltop. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Deceased Category:Comics Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Prison Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony